The YOLO Chronicles
by iTorchic
Summary: "It all began one day when America logged onto his Facebook." After discovering about his citizen's newest memes, America is filled with inspiration and decided that he needs to complete amazing feats of creativity and bravery in order to make his life worthwhile. With Prussia, Denmark, and England by his side, America is out to show the world how he lives his life. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I swear to god I didn't need another story to update, but this one was too good to resist. I think I get some of my best ideas when I go look at Mylifeisaverage.**

* * *

It all began one day when America logged onto his Facebook.

Yes, this story has humble beginnings but even the greatest of tales come from the smallest of origins. This story is one that turned into the legend of four men who dared to do the impossible. Four men who defied all odds in the pursuit of enjoying life to its fullest. Carpe Diem or, in modern terms: YOLO. You only live once, and it was this saying, or meme as people call it nowadays, that sparked this story into being for as America logged into his Facebook that fateful morning, he was shown this very meme and as he checked all of his social mediums he grew more and more excited. That's where the journey began. The thought of doing something so crazy, so daring, so heroic filled him with inspiration and phone numbers of people he should contact to bring joy into their miserable lives.

This is the beginnings of the story known to the world as 'The YOLO Chronicles'.

* * *

**I'll update with something other than prelude in the coming days. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for my lack of updates. I've been busy getting adjusted to college and getting my work done for that. ;)**

**Here is your new chapter!**

* * *

It all began with Facebook.

Well, specifically America surfing Facebook, but it was Facebook all the same. It was Facebook that nearly caused worldwide chaos due to pandemonium breaking out across all nations, through time and space, and so on. Well, specifically it was America yet again, but it was the meme at the root of the ultimate problem.

"I have a great idea!"

And the fate of the world was sealed.

"America, what are you blathering about now? You're supposed to be paying attention to the meeting! Not distracting yourself with that social media of yours."

The setting was a World Meeting. It was like any other meeting, really. Italy had fallen asleep for the third time and by now Germany had given up waking him and was diligently taking notes on the current speaker, whoever it was. China was busy playing with a toy panda whilst Russia sat next to him, not even bothering to conceal the fact that he was staring at the Chinese man for about an hour straight now. France had disappeared underneath the enormous table about a half ago before and the only way you could keep track of where the nation was the occasional country that would nearly jump out of their seat and squeak and kick under the table. It was then you could hear a few muttered swears and the process would continue a few nations down.

Britain sat next to America, as always I might add, and stole glances at both the computer screen next to him as well as America while he took "notes" from the meeting.

"I'm not distracting myself. I found something awesome to do! Wanna help? I already know some other people I can ask too!"

"No."

"Come on Iggy-"

"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!" The deafening silence made Britain turn around to face the entire meeting staring at him. There was an awkward cough. The cherry red face of Britain and a mouthed 'sorry' continued the "productive" meeting and Britain swung his attention back to America who was grinning wildly at him.

"Don't you EVER call me that AGAIN." Britain shout/whispered at the man next to him yet America's reaction didn't change.

"How about this Iggy-" He received a pointed glare, but continued "I'll stop calling you Iggy if you join me and my awesome team for this mission to bring amazing-ness into the world."

"Who exactly is your team?"

"One moment!" America turned back to the meeting and scanned the nations in the large meeting room. He coughed twice and at least a dozen heads shot up and looked over at him. America raised his eyebrows noticeably high and a few chuckled quietly out of the dozen.

"What exactly are you doing?" Britain whispered while watching the reactions only to be shushed by America who then appeared to roll his shoulders. Out of the dozen nations who first responded, Japan shook his head and returned back to the actual meeting while Spain frowned and quickly looked at Romano then back to America who nodded back in response.

"Japan and Spain are out."

"What?"

"Japan is too busy and Spain is in a fight with Romano again and if he gets involved in one of my awesome plans again then he'll have to sleep on the couch again."

"Bloody- how did you know all of that?!"

"Secret codes, man!" America flashed his award winning grin then turned back to his other conversation. He rubbed his nose and eyes widened amongst his conversation participants.

Britain turned to America, "What did that mean?"

"Two months."

"Two months?!"

India, Australia, Seychelles, and Canada dropped out this time.

"Now here's where we'll get our final team." America whispered with a grin and tipped his head up and rolled it, making it look like he was stretching his neck. Nearly everyone else except for two left after that.

"What did that one mean then?"

"It meant: 'All in, dangerous stunts'."

"Dangerous stunts?!"

"And that concludes our meeting for today! Have good flights home and don't forget that the next meeting is in three months due to the reports of dangerous weather. Thank you." Germany announced and there was a mad dash for the door except for America, Britain, Denmark, and Prussia.

"Britain, say hello to our team for Mission: YOLO"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. ;)**


End file.
